


No Masks In Middle Earth

by Catsaremeow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aragorn is worthy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Divergence - The Lord of the Rings, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Elladan and Elrohir - Freeform, Elrond is tired™, Everything is different in the beginning, F/M, Kinda, Legolas is a tree, Mostly for me not gonna lie, Really this is me shitposting so I can remember my idea, Rough Draft, i love them, no beta we die like men, oop spoilers, the beginning has no legolas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsaremeow/pseuds/Catsaremeow
Summary: When Diana Todd saves her brother from Klarion she is thrown into a different universe where death is (more) permanent and her skills have more use than ever before. Being a hero means saving the world, and Diana is no exception.





	1. Worlds apart

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is a MAJOR rough draft and work in progress that I’m just having fun with, and I’m pulling canon divergence out of my ass every few seconds so if you prefer more correct fanfictions this isn’t really for you. (The parts I wasn’t as enthusiastic about are less well written but I’ll fix that later)
> 
> Also I’m prone to leaving works unfinished, so read if you dare.

“Be careful, Klarion is armed with something we can’t identify yet.” Bruce’s voice through the comms was low, and breathless from exertion as his five charges raced towards the battle. Superman was down, Wonder Woman was soon to follow, and most of the leaguers were non responsive. As a last stand, Bruce called in his backup. Nightwing was closest, roaring towards the battle zone on his bike. Behind him, the two Todd’s followed, riding side by side in a sports vehicle Jason ‘borrowed’. Tim was coming in from the cave with Damian, moving to cut off the demon boy’s escape should he try to run. 

“Is that why you’re the only person left?” Diana Todd was smirking, but her voice held a worried intensity that put Jason on edge. This was going to be hard. 

Skidding into the street where Bruce was dodging attacks, Klarion himself was sitting cross legged, the embodiment of chaos. Dick narrowed his eyes and without stopping, drove his cycle straight for the witch boy. Flipping off seconds before impact, the vehicle went straight through Klarion, as if the demon was made of smoke. “I hate this guy.” Dick muttered mostly to himself. Tim rolled into the manmade clearing, Damian only a foot behind him. 

“Robin, did you bring the cuffs?” Bruce asked, his back pressed against a pillar as he avoided Klarion’s endless attacks of stone and bricks. 

“Right here.” Damian moved his arm and revealed the golden cuffs with orange glowing hyroglifics engraved on the sides hanging from his belt. “What’s the plan?” He asked. 

“Get close enough to put the cuffs on him.” Dick said. The roar of a creature down the block caught Tim’s attention but he quickly had to jump and duck to avoid a flying car. 

“More trouble incoming.” Tim said sourly, his boa staff growing in his hands. Damian turned as well, sharp eyes spotting a humanoid made of stone and various pieces of rubble. Robin narrowed his eyes and moved to pursue. Dick shouted a warning at the youngest but too late and a street light fell, crushing Damian’s body underneath. He felt all the air leave his lungs and would’ve cursed if he had the breath. 

“Don’t worry about it double R, we got it.” Diana said through the comm, Jason swerving towards the thing. The two observed the human shaped rock pile as it moved. “There, between the neck and the shoulder.” She pointed out, eyes trained on the weak spot. Jason nodded and drove underneath a collapsed building, metal frames ripping the top of the car off. 

“I’m ready when you are.” He said. Diana stood on her seat, legs bent and tense, ready to jump. 

“3…” Dick widened his eyes as he heard the woman begin to count over comms. 

“Nemesis, you can't be serious,” he began to say, grappling to a rooftop before a smokey hand coming from Klarion wrapped around his middle and threw him onto the concrete. “Forget the monster, we need you guys here.” Nightwing said, and his voice was rough, lungs inhaling sharply. Blood dripped from his nose. 

“2,” judging the distance, Diana tightened the strap holding her sword to her back. “1.” At the word, Jason slammed on the breaks and his sister jumped, the force sending her flying through the air towards the arm of the rock creature. She grabbed onto a cement block, hanging for a second before starting to scale the arm, the weapons on her belt hitting the rock hard. The female Todd winced. Those would leave bruises. 

Diana’s suit, however durable, was thin and light. Unlike most other vigilante suits, Diana’s wasn’t caped. She had a black suit, very light armor meshed in with the cloth on her torso, similar to Jason’s, with no bat symbol and wore brown cargo pants that had been woven with kevlar. A black leather jacket with multiple pockets matched her with her brother’s costume choice, the jacket littered with hidden weapons. Her suit covered every part of her body except for her hands, face and feet. On the bottom, she wore silent and flexible combat boots, manufactured by Lucias specifically for her. So bruises were common for the female vigilante. 

Below, as Diana climbed, Jason kept the car running and drove circles around the creatures feet, hoping to slow it down and give his sister better grip. “How’s it going up there?” He asked through comms. Looking up, Jason saw Diana reach the shoulder. 

“Almost there.” She said, unsheathing her sword and slamming it down into the weak spot. The creature stopped, before it began to shake, Diana muttering a curse. “I didn't think this through.” She half climbed, half skidded down before jumping at the ground. Jason revved the engine, shooting forward and catching his sister in the passenger seat before they headed for Klarion. “Well, that wasn’t too hard.” Diana said, her sword sheathed and blood running from a scratch in her hairline, turning the white strip of hair a dirty rust color. Jason shook his head, a chuckle emitting from somewhere in his throat. He drove straight for the witch boy and stood up, taking his hands off the wheel. 

“You drive,” Jason didn’t bother waiting, climbing onto the hood of the car. Diana took control, driving towards where the fight was happening. 

Dick was dangling by a smoke hand, Damian still crushed, Tim standing beside Bruce as the Batman leaned against a building for support. Blood ran in rivulets down Bruce’s face and body, Tim’s forehead smeared with the red liquid. Klarion slammed Dick into the ground, a crater appearing where his body hit the cement and grinned. 

“No more little bird boy.” He sneered as Diana and Jason screeched to a halt in the center of the street, missing Klarion by four feet. Nightwing was dropped to the ground and he groaned lightly, his face marred with cuts and bruises. 

“Get out of there!” Tim shouted as the demon boy grinned, his attention switching from the eldest to the trashed red car in front of him. Diana looked at her brother, her eyes alight with a fire. Jason’s expression matched hers. 

“They need a distraction, which means it’s us. First one to land a hit on witch prince wins.” Jason challenged. Diana’s smirk curled and she nodded. The two dove out of the car as it was crushed, going two separate ways and flanking the chaos demon. Bruce gritted his teeth. 

“What are they thinking?” Damain asked, struggling to free himself, white hot anger pulsing through him. “Klarion is going to kill them.” Growling, Damian shouted in frustration, and Tim moved to Robin while Bruce clenched his jaw and moved towards Dick. Just as the man got to the younger viglinate, Jason gave a shout. 

Whipping around, Diana’s breath caught in her throat as her brother was lifted over her head, hanging by an ankle. “Stop moving.” Klarion hissed, his red eyes narrowed. The usual gleeful expression had been replaced. “I’m tired of your games, now. Stop.” Diana froze, and looked up at Jason. He loosened his grip on the pistol in his hand. An idea coming to mind, Diana nodded. Drop it. Understanding easily, Jason tensed, before letting go of the weapon. 

It landed smoothly in Diana’s hands and faster than light, the female had pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight through the witch boy’s chest. First, Klarion frowned, then his eyes widened. Caught off guard, there was no time to evaporate. This mortal had shot him. The hand holding Jason disappeared, letting go of the man. “You, you dare.” Pure fury was fueling the demon prince now and he snarled. “I won’t let you get away with that-“ choking on his own blood, Klarion opened his palm and faced it towards Jason. “Suffer.” His hissed finally, a stream of crackling black and red energy shooting towards the Red Hood. 

Diana didn’t even pause. One moment she was pushing Jason out of the way, the next she was gone, and so was Klarion. 

——

The first thing Diana registered was that she was falling. Snapping her eyes open, she also noticed it was daytime, the sun brightly shining without a cloud in the sky. Recovering quickly, Diana twisted in the air just in time to meet the trees. They hit her chest and stomach hard, making it hard to breath as she fell. A branch snagged her mask and ripped it off as she fell. The world whipped in and out of focus violently as she tumbled through the branches and it grew momentarily darker as she hit the ground, her back digging into the sticks underneath her. White spots obscured her vision, blinking erratically as Diana inhaled sharply. She gritted her teeth but sat up regardless, her senses haywire and body tensed. 

Rhythmic beats on the ground startled Diana into motion, holding her side as she ducked out of sight and three horses passed with two riders. Both of them were brunet and pale skinned, making Diana rationalize she might just be in a different country. Her own caramel skin and brown short hair helped her blend into the trees and she watched in interest as the horses disappeared. Diana narrowed her eyes. Where was the third rider. “Where am I…” she muttered to herself, and creeped out of her hiding spot as the sound of hoofbeats faded. Behind her, the sound of a bowstring being pulled made her spin and unsheath her sword. Backing up, she made eye contact with a man in the trees, his bow drawn and arrow pointing at her. 

“Who are you?” He asked, his voice smooth but harsh, grey eyes sharp in the forest light. Diana didn’t respond, her gaze tracing the figure for any other weapons he may be hiding. A knife on his belt, and a quiver full of arrows, and slight muscle definition in his body. Something told Diana not to underestimate the archer. The brown riding boots gave away this was the owner of the last horse. 

“D…” trailing off, Diana searched for an alias. “Daenerys.” She finally said, her mind blank. She waited for a scoff or disbelieving laughter but instead, the man in front of her took a step forward, his gaze unmoving. 

“I saw you fall from the sky Daenerys,” the man eyed Diana’s sword carefully, determining if the woman he saw could wield it or not. His gaze fell, staring at her suit which looked incredibly strange to him. “Where did you come from?” Stepping back, she found herself on the path and her green eyes hardened. 

“First answer one question,” Diana said, and the man was silent, slowly following Diana out into the light. “Where am I?” She asked. Her sword glinted in the light, its metal appearing faintly green to match her eyes. It matched the color of the Lazarus pit. 

As if rolling the question over in his head, the man took the final step into the light and Diana inhaled sharply. His ears were pointed. “You are in eastern Eriador,” the pointy eared male seemed uncertain as if to continue. “By the elven kingdom of Imladris.” Diana frowned. Elven? 

“So you're an elf.” The words were spoken as a statement rather than a question, but the male still nodded. “And you're still pointing an arrow at me.” This Diana said with a sour tone, her eyes dark. 

“Lower your weapon and I shall lower mine.” The elf countered. When he was met with silence, he drew the bow back with new aggression and Diana tensed involuntarily. “Where did you come from?” 

“Gotham, New Jersey, United States of America.” She said, not expecting the words to have any meaning to the elf in front of her. As she expected, the archer frowned. 

“That means nothing to me.” He said and she nodded. Klarion’s magic was powerful but could it really send her to an entirely different universe? Dimension? Wherever she was. 

“What is your name elf boy?” Diana asked and taken by surprise, the arrow lowered slightly. 

“I am Elladan, son of Elrond, who is ruler of this land.” The archer said. At that, Diana lowered her sword. Elladan clenched his jaw but as promised, he lowered his bow all the way. 

“I need to talk with this, Lord Elrond.” Diana said, her green eyes alight with an energy. Elladan narrowed his eyes, his expression hard and the grey in his eyes was clouded. 

“I will take you to my father Daenerys, but only on my conditions.” Elladan agreed after a moment, his curiosity outweighing his suspicion. This woman was glowing a sickly green in the light, the elven energy around them exposing her aura. Elrond would know what to do. Diana nodded. “Give me your sword, and you will be restrained when we enter.” He said. Her gut disliked the idea, but if she were to find out what was going on, she needed to humor this elf. 

“Fine.” Slipping her sword back into its sheath, Diana handed over the weapon and waited as Elladan put it on his own back next to his quiver and bow. “Be careful with my blade, it is, temperamental.” Was all she said in warning. Casting a single look at Diana, Elladan didn’t bother fussing with the sword for much longer. When he was finished, the elf took some rope that was looped around the end of his quiver and tied it firmly around Diana’s wrists. She tested the strength, surprised as it didn’t budge. 

Elladan whistled loudly and a white horse came running a minute later, it’s mane whipping as it ran. Watching the beast, Diana couldn't help but admire him. “He’s beautiful.” She mumbled but Elladan heard her and a smile graced his lips for a second. 

“This is Asfaloth.” Elladan said, mounting quickly and Diana couldn’t help but notice the lack of saddle and bridle. Reaching down, the elf hoisted Diana up as well and the woman paused as she sat behind the male, realizing that he was much stronger than she imagined. Elladan whispered a single word in an unknown language to the steed and they were moving. Diana held on loosely to the elf’s cloak with her bound hands although she doubted she needed to, her balance better than most since she was trained by the Batman. 

The trees around them blurred as Asfaloth ran and the green was smeared into one continuous stream of color. Diana could smell wet dirt and the air wasn’t particularly hot either as the sun beat down on the two. So caught up in the scenery, the ride flew by faster than possible and Diana was marveled by the archway that marked the entrance to Imladris. Elladan didn’t pause and rode straight under. Looking forward, Diana saw an elf from before waiting in a clearing, his horse gone. “Who is that?” Diana asked. 

“My twin brother, Elrohir.” Elladan said and the horse slowed as they approached the twin. “Elrohir, where is father?” Dismounting from the horse, Diana felt uncomfortable, her suit making her stand out. Elves around the three stared openly at the woman as she shifted between Elladan and Elrohir. 

“Do they have nothing better to do?” Diana asked herself and followed Elladan almost eagerly as he lead the way further into the kingdom. 

“Do not be so quick to judge Daenerys, you are by far the strangest thing any elf has seen. And most of us have fought dragons.” Elladan said, his tone light. Diana wondered if it was just him or if all elves were so quick to joke with their captives. 

Entering a building with open halls and glassless windows, Diana couldn't help but look around, the beauty capturing her eyes. Roaming through countless corridors, Elladan didn’t stop for pleasantries as passing elves bowed their heads in greeting to the prince and for that, Diana was grateful. 

The main chambers where Elladan found Elrond was large, but a cool breeze kept away the heat gathering in the room and sweet air drifted in through the windows. “Elladan,” turning around, Diana got her first look at the elf lord. He was white, much like everyone she’s seen so far. His hair was long, straight and brown, two braids coming down over his ears tied off with silver beads. “Take the rope off our guest.” Immediately Elladan undid the rope, smiling to Diana before addressing his father. 

“This is Daenerys. I was coming back with the hunting party when we saw her fall from the sky. “ Elrond nodded to his son, dismissing him and then turned his attention to Diana. Once Elladan left, the woman could feel the room electrify. 

“Your name isn’t Daenerys, is it my lady?” Elrond said after a short pause and Diana raised an eyebrow. He was as good as the Bat. 

“No, it isn’t Lord Elrond. I am Diana Todd, and I believe I’m from a different universe.” 

—— 

The sun had set by the time Diana and Elrond had finished talking. Diana explained what happened and talked to Elrond about her world. The cut in her head had healed a while ago because of the Lazarus pit enhancement and although she kept everything that wasn't relevant to herself, the blood in her hair was too obvious and she exposed her ability to heal at faster rates. 

“This surprises me,” Elrond had listened quietly, seated until Diana spoke of Klarion sending her here. “A demon embodiment of chaos, no wonder your world needs so many heroes.” He looked down. “I imagine you are a hero as well?” 

At that, Diana masked a wince. “Of the sort.” 

Elrond nodded to himself, as if wondering about something but then brushed it aside. Out of hearing range, Elrond reprimanded himself. “It is unfair of you to ask this girl to sacrifice herself for this world, no matter the gain.” Turning around to face Diana, the elf bowed his head. “Thank you Lady Diana, I will have Elladan escort you to a room where you can wash and sleep for the night. Clothes will be brought to you.” He said and before she could protest, Elrond turned his back, his expression troubled. Deciding to simply leave, Diana turned and was met with two almost identical elves. 

“Elladan and Elrohir?” Diana said, abiet uncertainty as she looked at the two, unsure who was who. The one on her left nodded and she noted that her sword was still on his back. Elladan then. 

“Come, we’ll show you to your room Lady Daenerys.” Elrohir said and Diana pursed her lips. 

“It’s actually Diana,” she corrected, meeting the look Elladan gave her. “Daenerys was a false name to protect my identity from anyone dangerous.” She admitted and the two elves looked at each other before Elrohir started to laugh. Elladan frowned. 

“Am I not dangerous anymore?” He asked, a tone of minor astonishment in his voice. It made Diana crack a grin. 

“Not to me.” 

At her response, Elrohir stopped laughing enough to smirk at his brother and send a look at Diana. “I think we will like each other.” 

Once the three reached Diana’s guest room, Elladan and Elrohir parted, leaving Diana in her room. She had gotten her sword back and gently set it on the bed. The smooth blankets felt nice against Diana’s hands but she pushed off the thought of sleep. Too much had happened and she needed to see if she could find a way to contact Tim. 

Taking out her earpiece, Diana frowned. The small comm link was black and fried, probably from taking so much damage and she tossed it. Useless. Next, she tried to work her gauntlets, but even if there was service, they were also fried completely. With frustration, Diana took off both and dropped one to the ground. The other had a strip of red paint on it, matching the color of Jason’s helmet. It made Diana close her eyes, memories of the manor and rooftop tag plaguing her mind until she gave a shout and threw the other gauntlet out the window. It audibly hit the ground and Diana sat down on the bed. Blinking hard, she exhaled harshly before shedding the rest of her suit, leaving the woman in a sports bra and spandex shorts. Carefully peeling off her remaining clothes, Diana stepped into a tub of water that served as a bath and although the water was cold, it gave Diana a shock that she sorely needed. Scrubbing halfheartedly, she rinsed the blood out of her hair and sat silently, her eyes closed. Flashes of the red energy flared underneath her eyelids and black lightning struck her mind. Diana let her mind drift and the red was replaced by green, the Lazarus pit burning her thoughts. 

Snapping her eyes open, Diana inhaled sharply. With slow movements, Diana got out of the bath. Walking out of the smaller washroom, Diana saw the clothes she was given, a long flowing white dress. She made a face and noticed underneath it the outline of something else. Lifting up the white cloth, there was a pair of pants underneath with a tunic of sorts and a small note. 

You seem like a breeches woman - E, E. 

Diana silently thanked the brothers and slipped on the clothes, leaving the dress on the bed. Now looking at her suit and cargo pants, Diana looked at the unused water sitting beside the bath and picked up the costume. Placing it in the clean water, she began to wash it, scrubbing out the marks from her fight with Klarion and the dirt from falling into Middle Earth. Once it was satisfactorily clean, she hung it at the window, letting it air dry. Taking out a single serrated knife, Diana laid down and tucked the weapon under her pillow, setting into a light and restless sleep. 

——

After the strange woman entered her bedroom, Elrohir looked at his older twin and led the way, away from the door. “You see it too? Her aura,” Elladan cut the younger elf off. 

“It’s a sick color, yes.” Looking around, Elladan turned and quickly walked with his brother towards their father’s chambers. Pausing momentarily outside to assure that no one else was inside, the twins entered. Elrond was waiting for them, facing the door expectantly but with a far away look in his eye. 

“Father, you knew we would come.” Elrohir said and Elladan scoffed. 

“Of course he did.” He said to the younger twin and then turned to face Elrond. “Lady Diana, something is wrong with her.” The elf said. The lord looked a little amused before walking toward his sons. 

“She is of another world Elladan, you should not expect her to be so alike the men of Gondor or Rohan.” Elrond said with patience. His son shook his head as if to say it was something else and the lord sighed. “It seems however, that you see what I saw as well.” Sitting down, he motioned for his sons to sit as well. “Lady Diana is from a world where death is more pliable. It is easier to cheat for mortals who have the means.” The elf explained and Elladan frowned. 

“She cheated death?” He asked. 

“Not by choice.” Elrond said. “Diana and her brother were a special circumstance, even on her earth. They were killed by a villain of the name ‘Joker’.” The word rolled of Elrond tongue and felt strange in his mouth. His sons were quiet, unable to imagine the other dying. “Both were brought back and were different. Her brother was affected the same as her, and both were given explosive power, healing abilities, along with immortality.” At that the two elves were struck dumb. “I’m sure along with other things the Lady did not want to reveal to me.” Growing more serious, Elrond lowered his voice. “You are not to speak of this with anyone, do you understand?” He said and both brothers nodded. Satisfied, Elrond smiled slowly. “You do not understand the sheltered lives you lead, and for that I am grateful.”


	2. Thinking of the future

It was the scream that sent Elrohir running to Diana’s chambers, female and of terror. He ran through the door to see Diana holding a knife to the neck of Alysse, a common and well liked helper in the kingdom. The elf was spurred into action instantly and he drew his sword, holding it out. 

“Let her go, Lady Diana.” His voice was firm but not hostile. He did not want to hurt the woman. But when Diana looked at him, there was no recognition, and he didn’t remember ever seeing eyes so empty. Diana moved the knife from the elf maiden’s neck to out in front of her. With a jerk of his head Elrohir motioned for Alysse to leave and she did so without hesitation. Now left with Diana, the elf prince lowered his sword slightly. “There is no need for fear, I will not hurt you-“ Elrohir could not finish for Diana was moving, leaping for the elf with shocking grace. 

He ducked and rolled out of the way, his long brown hair flying over his shoulder as Diana landed in a silent crouch, her body tense and poised. If he wasn't in danger, Elrohir would’ve commented on her elf likeness. Striking again, Diana swiped her leg under the elf’s legs and he jumped, only to get hit in the jaw as he landed, stumbling back. The raw power coming from the woman was a little terrifying if given the thought. 

“Diana,” Elrohir wiped at his jaw, his eyes narrowing. “Do not make me fight you.” He said. The woman didn't respond, flipping her dagger in her hand before sending it flying towards Elrohir’s head. The elf used his sword to hit it aside and used a forearm to block a kick. Finally relenting, the prince engaged the human, her feet bare but powerful as they forced the elf back. Before he knew it, he was forced into the corridor, elves passing by retreating as the woman burst from the room, her green eyes unnaturally clouded. 

Across the palace, Elladan stood up, his spine thrumming in warning. 

Elrohir brandished his sword and swung elegantly, aiming for a flesh wound to wake the woman up from whatever had possessed her to attack Alysse. What surprised him was when the human caught the blade in her hands, staring down the steel without fear. Is this what Elrond meant when he said explosive power? 

Twisting the sword in his grasp, Diana spun, kicking it into the wall and advancing on the elf. Before she could get too close, a blur of dark hair slammed into the woman’s side and she rolled, hitting her head on the window ledge. Elladan breathed sharply, giving Elrohir a glance to make sure he was alright before turning his attention back to Diana. 

She groaned and put a hand to her head, short black and white hair framing her face as she blinked and opened her eyes, the green color vibrant again. “Lady Diana?” Elrohir asked, getting closer while Elladan shot him discouraging looks. Diana looked up to see the two elves looking down at her. A blossoming bruise on Elrohir’s jaw proof of what must have transpired. Her gaze shifted to the sword in the wall and Diana just cringed. 

“I apologize for any harm I may have caused,” she said standing up. Elladan was tensed, while Elrohir looked sympathetic. 

“It is alright.” He said and Diana shook her head. “Although, I would like to know how you learned such methods of combat,” The elf asked and Diana frowned. Seeing her expression the younger prince sent a look at his brother. “It is uncommon for people to use their bodies as their weapon.” He said.

“It is,” a voice said from a few feet away and Elladan moved back to look at his father. “Diana, it seems we have more to discuss.” Walking towards the gardens, Elrohir motioned for the woman to follow Elrond. Once they were gone, Elladan fussed over his brother, pulling the sword from the wall. 

“I’m sorry Elrond, it’s a common occurrence in my world for my brother and I to, dissociate.” Diana explained, in loss for a better word. The elf lord didn’t respond right away, electing to pick the right response instead of a quick one. 

“Does it have anything to do with the pit that brought you both from the realm of the dead?” He asked finally, and despite the serious tone, Diana scoffed. 

“As you can imagine, that pit is the source of my problems.” She said, her voice dry. The flowers blooming around them as they walked smelled strongly but not harshly. Their colors made Diana think of home before Elrond snapped her from her thoughts. 

“I believe it would be in your best interest to tell me everything.” Elrond said and Diana stopped walking. The elf wasn’t fazed and turned to look at the woman. She was frowning but her eyes betrayed her. She wanted to. 

“How do I know I can trust you?” She asked, longing for the familiar weight of a weapon on her waistband. Elrond shrugged. 

“You have not been a reason not to. I have given you sanctuary, clothes, water and the reason Alysse was in your room was to wake you for breakfast.” As the elf lord spoke, Diana pursed her lips. Bruce wouldn’t trust anyone, but she wasn’t Bruce, and something told her than Elrond was worth more than just her trust. 

“Where do I start?” Diana finally agreed, her hands clasped behind her back. 

“At the beginning.” Elrond suggested. 

“My brother, Jason and I were both not very well taken care of in youth. After our father was arrested and our mother dead we began to steal, do anything to take care of each other.” A small smile graced Diana’s lips when she thought of Jason. “When we were older, a man by the name of Bruce Wayne took us in, offered us a family larger than the two of us.” Elrond nodded, his mind straying momentarily to Aragorn. “He was our father then, or as close as we’d ever get.” Catching a glimpse of a red flower so vibrant, Diana kneeled down to smell it. The pollen orange and the aroma similar to that of a tulip. “Afterwards, Jason was content, and then so was I. But we found out we had a different mother, and that's when it started. The downhill spiral,” Elrond paused when Diana didn't take another step. 

“Would you like to sit down?” The elf offered and motioned to a wooden bench between two trees. Diana accepted. After she was seated, her face screwed up. 

“To save you the long and insignificant details, we were ambushed by the Joker in a building that was empty. He beat us, beat us for the pure enjoyment of the task and,” Diana looked up at the horizon, the sun rising steadily over the strange land she was in. Her lips pressed themselves together, her jaw clenching. Elrond was silent, because of shock or respect, Diana didn't know. “And when he was finished? He caused an explosion of fire and violence, shattering the building and killing us, burying our bodies underneath mountains of stone and metal.” Elrond couldn't picture what a bomb was, but he had a pretty good picture of the damage it had done. 

“And that is when you were resurrected?” He asked. Diana shook her head. 

“We were mourned, our adoptive father and his son were grieving, but it wasn’t enough to kill the man who took our lives. Bruce didn’t believe in death,” Diana broke off. “Still doesn’t.” She muttered more to herself than the elf beside her. “An old enemy of his found our bodies, dragged us to his lair and threw us into a pit that would bring us back to life. He thought we would be forever grateful.” Diana was glad her voice didn’t break and blinked back the burning in her eyes. She turned to look at Elrond. “All he did was kill and create my biggest fear.” Diana stood, her voice turning bitter. “All of a sudden, I was not afraid to die. I was afraid to live.” Elrond didn’t stand, instead watching the woman from his place on the bench. “I was given abilities I never imagined, faster healing, stronger muscles, sharper senses, powerful and dangerous energy to do more than the regular mortal. Bruce taught me how to enhance what I had, how to use my body as a tool. The pit saw what I had, and enhanced it.” Reaching up, Elrond noticed Diana fingering her white stripe of hair. “I have many scars, but this one is the most notable. A reminder of my death, the Lazarus pit gave it to me.” 

“That thing you saw this morning, that wasn’t me.” Diana said, looking at Elrond. “It was what I was before I regained my sanity from the pit.” Nodding, the elf lord didn't look surprised, or any emotion for that matter, besides caring. 

“I don’t believe I have told you this, but I have a third child, a son, named Estel, although his real name is Aragorn.” Elrond said, his voice demanding Diana’s full attention. “He is a human.” The elf said and it didn’t take Diana long to connect the dots. He had an adopted child as well. “The heir of Gondor, a kingdom past the Misty Mountains and one who has a heavy burden on his shoulders. He is not unlike you Lady Diana, except for maybe older and therefore wiser in a sense.” 

Diana didn't speak.

“I must admit, while hearing your story I could not help but think Middle Earth needs a woman like you to protect it from ruin.” Elrond sighed. “It is not for me to meddle with, and should you need a way back from this world, we will need the help of a wizard.” Standing, Elrond smiled. “I will send for Gandalf the grey, a mighty sorcerer who might be able to help you go home, if you desire.” 

At that, Diana nodded. “I would really appreciate that Elrond, thank you.” She said, her chest less crushed and the elf nodded. 

“Oh, and feel free to spend as much time in the gardens as you wish. If the training grounds appear appealing to you at anytime, they are always open. Just down that path.” Elrond motioned with a hand further down the cobblestone and then left. Diana stayed in place for a while, her mind digesting what she had been told before she went after the elf lord, making her way back to her room. Inside, her suit was hanging still, and the woman picked up the discarded knife off the floor from her fight with Elrohir. 

Stripping off the clothes supplied to her, Diana felt her whole body lose some tension as she felt her suit against her body. The familiar feeling gave her comfort. 

“If you plan on wearing that, I suggest throwing something on top.” A voice said from the doorway and Diana spun to see Elladan standing there, his hands on his hips. It was still strange to her, seeing such a slim and now that she had a good look, beautiful male knowing he was possibly stronger than Dick. “I fear some elves won’t understand and take you as improper.” Elladan gestured to the kevlar that hugged her torso. 

“Well then I’ll knock them unconscious.” Diana said, not skipping a beat. Elrohir poked his head in through the doorway. 

“I knew I would like you.” The younger elf said and a grin split his face. It was infectious and Diana couldn't help but be reminded of Damian, just less homicidal, and a tug on her heart made the smile disappear. 

“It's a beautiful spring day, Elrohir and I were wondering if you would like to come with us as we went riding after breakfast.” Elladan asked, putting a hand on his twin’s face to shove him away and Diana paused. She had nothing better to do. After waiting a moment, Elldan’s expression brightened. Diana grabbed her sword, swinging it over her back and approaching the brothers. 

“What are we waiting for?” 

——

Riding a brown mare by the name of Essae, Diana closed her eyes let the wind whip her short hair around her face. Elladan and Elrohir were racing to her left, but she didn't mind them and instead let Essae lead the way. It was refreshing to ride and let someone else take the wheel.

“Hey Lady Diana,” Elrohir called over to the woman. “Don't be the last one to the lake!” He shouted and his horse was spurred on, taking off. A grin breaking her lips, the woman patted her steed’s neck, urging her forward. It took two tries but then she was off, the trees flying by. Elladan was in the lead but both his brother and Diana were gaining. Riding bareback was something Diana had only done once on a “education trip” with Bruce and Jason but she was still mediocre and it reminded her of her balance exercises with Dick. Essae was lagging, simply not as fast as the two other stallions ahead and to her right Diana could see the lake. Hands full of mane, Diana directed her horse to the side, taking a side route. Looking back, Elladan watched as the woman took the wrong path. 

“Diana!” The elf said, the warning coming too late and he stopped. Elrohir flew by before halting as well. “She took the overhang route,” The elf said, frowning. Elrohir shrugged. 

“So she’ll have to double back, it’s fine brother.” The younger assured before sending him a grin and speeding off again. Shaking his head, Elladan followed easily and they both took a right at the next crossroads. Besides, the path they were on was in sight of the one Diana took. It would be fine. 

Diana was smirking as she took the lead, the two white horses of the brothers coming into view in her peripheral vision on a different trail separated by a thick sea of brambles and foliage. “Getting slow elf boy?” She shouted over the wind that was coming off the lake and the two brothers looked at each other knowingly. Looking forward, Diana suddenly understood why they didn't take her path. A large cliff face was beside her on the side of the lake, and an overhang of stone, possibly an old cave, hung over the path. It was just tall enough for a riderless horse to pass underneath, but was too tall to simply jump over. Diana cursed before Dick’s voice in her head echoed. 

A path is only blocked to the losers who can't fly like we can.

Diana smirked. She turned to the elf brothers who noticed the expression. “Why are you smiling? You’ll have to turn back and loose, no one can get by that cliff.” Elrohir said. The woman simply raised an eyebrow. 

“Maybe you can't.” She said and urged Essae to go faster. The horse complied, her hooves pounding against the ground. Tensing and leaping up, Diana set her boots gently on the back of the mare, her eyes focused on the oncoming rock. 

“Don't try it!’ Elladan warned but Diana had committed and now she had no choice. Watching as if in slow motion, she pushed off Essae’s back, the horse running straight under the rocks. Diana flipped onto the top of the rocks, the top flat and grassy. Elladan and Elrohir watched in amazement as the human woman ran alongside them, faster than most would say posible, and once she reached the edge, jumped down, landing squarely on top of Essae, the brown mare taking the lead as the two paths merged into one. Looking back with a smug expression, Diana waved as she pressed, the lake now in clear view. Her horse vaulted over a tree trunk skidded to stop at the lake bank, the woman sitting proudly on her steed. 

Elladan came in second and Elrohir last. Once both reached her, they burst into excited conversation. “Diana that was amazing!” “Lacaraitë.” Elrohir exclaimed as Elladan said similar words, both in awe. 

“Who taught you that?” Elladan asked. 

Diana brushed her hair out of her eyes, the energy in them still cracking like lightning making them glow a green color richer than anything either brother had ever seen. “My brother,” she said, the adrenaline wearing off, and being replaced with a certain sadness. “He taught me how to do that.” She said, and shook her head. Elrond was sending for someone to get her back home. For now, there was nothing she could do but wait, however painful that was. 

Elladan noted the change in emotion and quickly changed the subject. “We never told you what the winner receives for their victory.” He said and Elrohir nodded, his grin twisting into a light smirk. 

“Oh?” Diana asked, looking up in time for Elladan to shove her shoulders and send her falling into the lake. The bank was steep and contrary to her prior belief, the lake was very deep. Swimming to the surface, Diana climbed the bank and dripping wet, gazed in disbelief at the two. They were laughing as children would and it amazed her. “How old are you two, four?” Diana asked and they sobered slowly. 

“Two thousand and…” Elladan trailed off and Elrohir shrugged. “Two thousand eight hundred?” The older brother offered uncertainly and Diana stopped. 

“Two thousand. And I thought I was old.” Diana muttered more to herself but with their elf hearing Elladan and Elrohir heard her. 

“How old are you?” The younger elf asked and Diana shook her head. 

“I’m only twenty eight,” she said. Both jaws unhinged, Elladan recovering seconds before Elrohir. 

“I forgot how young and short human lifespans are,” Elrohir said and Diana chuckled at that. 

“Yeah, they are pretty short.” Diana’s expression darkened. “Lets ride back, I think I’m going to try out your training grounds.” She said and the twins agreed, Elrohir suggesting she stand on Essae on the way back to dry faster. This earned him a spray of water. 

Once the party of three entered the gates of Imladris, Diana thanked Elladan and Elrohir for the ride before made her way to the training grounds. A familiar place for her and when she arrived, Diana was thankful it was empty. She was mostly dry now, and the sun was setting, turning the sky orange. 

Settling her sword down on the grass, Diana took a few steps away, and stretched her body, the bruises on her hip from hitting the rock monster fading but still sore. Her chest twisted as she forced thoughts of Jason from her head and instead focused on form. Going through every exercise she could think of, Diana flipped and fought air in the pink light, the sky turning a beautiful purple as the last light disappeared over the trees. 

Once it was dark, Diana retired to her room. Inside a tray of food was waiting, still warm. Diana ate it gratefully and once finished, she carefully put the tray on a dresser. Reluctantly, she pulled off the top of her suit, hanging up the armor but leaving the cargo pants on. It was too hot to wear her black leather jacket but Diana slipped it on anyway, fishing the feeling against her skin. The weapons in the multiple hidden pockets pressed solidly against her body and for a moment, Diana could feel Jason standing beside her. 

——

When the sun came up, Diana didn't wait for Elladan or Elrohir to come see her. Keeping her footsteps light, Diana exited her room, half expecting guards waiting outside her room to stop her. But no one stopped her, the stablehand even helped her take Essae out and ready the mare for riding. Once Diana was on top of the horse, the elf patted the beast’s neck. 

“Where do you plan on going this fine morning?” The elf asked, his eyes continuously trailing to her clothing in obvious curiosity. 

“I don't know yet, but I’ll be back.” Diana responded, her attention already on the forest before her. The elf nodded and he stood back of Essae took off, taking Diana into the trees. 

Diana wasn't sure where she was going, but the elven horses seemed far more intelligent than regulars ones and the woman didn’t feel worried. When she reached a clearing of grass, surrounded on the outside by flowers, Essae stopped and Diana dismounted. Patting the horse on the neck, she approached a tree that was easily as tall as Wayne Enterprises. “I bet you I can reach the top before you.” She smiled, addressing an invisible Jason and jumped up, grabbing a handhold in the knotted bark. Brought up scaling buildings of smooth concrete, the tree were unfamiliar but easier than Diana expected and she reached the top faster than expected. Her body itching for a rush, Diana found a thick branch high off the ground and a small chuckle escaped her lips. 

She bounced on her toes for a moment before running down the tree branch, leaping through the air, flying for a moment. Her hands gripped the next tree over and she swung wildly into the bark. A grin split her face and Diana felt a laugh bubbling up in her body. She took off again, climbing up and across, the branches starting to shake as she ran along them, climbing higher and higher until she was at the very highest peak and felt the sun shining on her face. Relaxing, Diana let out a large sigh, and the smile turned bittersweet. Up in the air, it felt isolating, and that’s when the burning was the worst. Her ears felt hot as a tear slipped from her eyes. Swallowing hard, Diana felt her heart ripping in two. 

She couldn't put the realization off anymore. There was little chance of getting back to Gotham. There was little chance of ever seeing her brothers again and the thought, just the idea of leaving Jason by himself made Diana break. Her dam was gone and all of the fear came rushing out, released in the form of salty water falling from green eyes. 

The sun on Diana’s face no longer felt refreshing, instead alien, and cold. It wasn't her sun. Lowering herself down to the clearing, Diana set her sword on her ground beside her and leaned against a tree trunk. She could feel the rough bark through her suit, the light black kevlar a cushion between the world and herself. 

Face wet with tears, Diana gritted her teeth and closed her probably red eyes. I imagine you are a hero as well? Elrond's voice was unwelcome in her thoughts but it was there regardless. Diana felt her blood run hot. There was really no way for her to return unless Klarion survived the bullet she shot at him, and even then, he definitely wouldn’t help her if she just said please. 

Standing up, Diana felt her gut churn. She needed to see Elrond. Whistling for Essae, Diana picked up her sword and jumped onto the horse, riding for Imladris. 

When she entered the kingdom, she felt Essae for the stablehand, unable to wait. The hallways twisted but Diana was determined to find the elf lord. Opening the doors to his room, Diana was frustrated to find them empty. The sun was not high in the sky, and her next bet was breakfast. Diana exited the room, looking both ways before going left, her footsteps quiet but forceful. The sound of elves talking caught Diana’s ear and she followed the sound, emerging in a large and open plateau, a circular table with Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir sitting together around some food. 

The three looked at Diana as she emerged and she immediately zeroed in on Elrond. “You don't think I’ll get back, you think I’m stuck here?” She asked and while Elladan and Elrohir stood up, Elrond remained seated, frowning. 

“Every person has their own amount of hope, but you are correct. Even if Gandalf could understand the dark magic that got you here, there is no such evil here with those certain abilities.” He asked, regret soaking into his tone. Diana’s face was dry now but evidence of her previous turmoil was apparent in her glassy eyes. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” She asked, her voice hardening. She would not be labeled as a charity case. It had already happened one too many times. 

“I was uncertain what path would be best for you, but I believe I chose wrong.” Elrond said, his voice irritatingly soothing. Diana didn’t want to be soothed, she wanted to be mad, and her blood was raging for a fight. “I apologize for any harm I have caused regardless of my good intentions.” The elf said, his tone sincere and it just made Diana feel worse. 

“I’m going to go beat something up.” Diana muttered, her expression dark as she turned. Elrohir moved to follow the woman but Elladan stopped his twin, shaking his head. 

“I think the Lady Diana would like to be alone brother.” The elf said and the two sat again, their appetite all but killed. “Do you really believe she is fated to stay in this world?” The prince asked his father and Elrond watched Diana leave. 

“I believe the only thing tethering her to the world she comes from is her family.” Said Elrond. “That woman has felt such pain unlike any other. When given the chance to escape it, she had the choice to either endure and find a way, or…” Looking down, the elf exhaled heavily. “I believe she has chosen to stay and in that, I am grateful.” Elladan’s gaze sharpened. 

“Grateful? She has lost her brother, deciding to stay in an unfamiliar world and you are grateful-“ 

Elrond looked at his son. “She has decided to stay on her own accord, and since this is her world now she will want to protect it. That is what heroes do.” The lord’s voice was compelling if not harsher than usual. 

“You think she can combat the great evil falling over the land.” Elrohir said softly and Elrond’s fight left him. He looked much older than usual. 

“I hope she can.” 

——

When Diana woke up, there was a head hovering over her face. Sitting up, the knife in her hands flashed, quickly pressing against the neck of the elf leaning over her. Elladan took a couple steps back, while Elrohir didn't move. “This is the second time you’ve had a meeting with this dagger. You should be proud, no one before has survived the first.” Diana said, lowering her hand and letting the younger elf move away. 

“I’m honored,” Elrohir said, his tone light and Diana shot him a look, glancing between him and Elladan. 

“What are you two doing?” She asked. 

“It has been two das since we last saw you.” Elladan said, approaching again and placing his hands on his hips. “Some even think you dead?” Diana looked up and scowled at the laughter in the elf’s eyes. 

“Don’t you two have some jobs as sons of Elrond or something?” Diana asked, laying back down. Elrohir rolled his eyes when he noticed that the woman had slept in her strange clothes from her world. 

“You are our job.” Elladan smirked and Diana groaned in a very unladylike manner, making Elrohir snort. “You’ve scared all the chambermaids so we are the ones stuck with you. Now get up and stop being so sorry for yourself.” Diana froze, her mind Warping the words and suddenly it was Jason, telling her to woman up. “Come on Diana, the wizard is here.” That made her sit up. 

“Why? We’ve established that I can't go back.” Diana looked angry, but swung her feet off the bed, the floor brushing against them. The woman sheathed her knife in her belt and ran a hand through her hair. With two days of doing absolutely nothing, Diana did feel restless. 

“Mithrandir would still like to meet you.” Elladan said. Diana rolled her eyes. 

“Of course he would.” She muttered to herself and stood up. Cheering silently at their success, the two elves left the room, telling Diana to wash up and wear proper clothes. Right before Elrohir closed the door, Elladan called out. 

“Come to the breakfast hall when you're finished.” 

Standing in the middle of her room, the woman didn’t move, before combing her hands through her hair and washing her face. Completely disregarding their comment of clothing, Diana grabbed her sword and left the room, walking quickly to her destination. Her hours of stillness had pent up energy inside, eyes greener than before instead of duller and lightning flickering in her irises. Once Diana entered the hall, her eyes found the wizard instantly. He was draped in grey robes, a large brim hat and white rippling hair fell down his back. Beside him stood Elrond and the twins. 

“You must be Mithrandir, or Gandalf the Grey.” Diana said, her voice echoing in the large room. The wizard rested his eyes on the woman. Her clothes were strange, dark and tight, and made of a material he didn’t recognize. “I am Diana.” She said and approached the wizard. Gandalf nodded slightly, his eyes seeming to go through Diana. The woman shivered and was immediately reminded of Alfred. Maybe it was an old man thing, staring into the souls of younger people. 

“Diana, I am Gandalf the Grey.” Bowing his head in greeting, the wizard moved to the table where he sat down, Diana following his lead. Elrond asked for a server to bring refreshments and the twins sat further down the table. “Though, I think you knew that.” The woman nodded. Gandalf was silent, observing Diana as she sat across from him. She observed him back, her eyes tracing his figure for any weapons beside his staff. 

“Why do you come Gandalf? I am stuck in Middle Earth.” Diana said and the wizard tipped his head. 

“Indeed, what better reason than to welcome you.” The wizard cocked his head. “Though I must say, your appearance is a surprising one. Tell me how exactly did you get here?” 

Unsurprised by the question Diana started to tell the story. “I was fighting a villain from my world, Klarion who is the embodiment of chaos-“ Gandalf help up a hand. Diana paused, confusion etched in her features. Elrond held back a small smile. The wizard was wise. 

“How exactly did you get here, what choice did you make, what action did you take?” Diana was further confused by the question but answered it. 

“I delt Klarion a fatal blow, he was enraged. He attempted to take my brother from me, but I pushed him out of the way, absorbing the energy myself.” Diana said. Elladan and Elrohir both felt the strong urge to nod. They understood her actions. 

“You sacrificed yourself, not knowing what would happen, for the life of another?” Gandalf asked, his tone sounding dismissive and disappointed to Diana’s ears. Elladan resisted the urge to wince. Mithrandir was testing her. 

“Yes. And I would a million times again if it meant keeping my brother safe.” The woman frowned, her words defensive. “I don’t know what happens in this world, but in mine I protect my family.” 

“Is that what makes you a hero?” Gandalf asked, his eyes dark, searching for a hint of danger but Diana’s twisted expression met his forcefully. She stood up. 

“I never did it to be a hero.” A cup was set down in front of her and after Elrond nodded at her, she sat with great hesitation. “I did it to ensure my brother’s survival.” Eyes softening Gandalf leaned back in his chair. 

“I believe you Diana.” The wizard assured. 

Later, after Diana had spent the day with the twins, Gandalf and Elrond talked quietly in the elf lord’s chambers. “Teach her all you can.”the wizard was smoking his pipe, looking out at Rivendell with a far off gaze. “I think you were right to call me. This woman will be either the downfall or savior of Middle Earth.” 

——

One Month Later

——

The loud banging on the door made Diana groan. “Elladan, I’m not getting up early to go toad hunting with you and Elrohir again.” She said but the noise did not quit. Finally relenting she shouted a very short “come in”. 

Entering the room, both elves were dressed for the day while the sun was nearly rising. “We have visitors this morning, Estel is returning.” Diana frowned, sitting up. 

“Aragorn, your brother?” She asked and Elladan nodded, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. Diana rubbed her face, her hand holding a knife. “I’ll say hello to him later, I think he would like to see his brothers first.” She said. Elrohir rolled his eyes. Leaning forward, he snatched the knife out of Diana’s hand and smirked as Diana abruptly woke up fully.   
“Wait-“ the elf sent her a cheeky smirk before rushing out of the room. Dressed in only her cargo pants and a tunic she ripped to fit like a shirt, Diana rolled out of bed, chasing after the younger of the two brothers. Elladan’s lips curled up at the corners and he raced after the woman. Her bare feet slapped on the ground as she ran, Elrohir only a few paces ahead. “You’re going to regret that.” Diana said and Elladan jumped down a stairwell, holding out his hand as Elrohir and Diana came running at him. The younger prince tossed the knife to Elladan and they ran, dodging elf maidens as they passed. The older maidens laughed, remembering when the twins were younger and did the same with each other. 

“Come on Diana, keep up!” Elrohir called over his shoulder only to find that the woman wasn’t behind them. Turning fully, the elf stopped. “Diana?” He asked, caught completely off guard when she swung down from the level above, sending the elf into the wall. Elladan held the knife over his head, the tall male using his height as an advantage. 

“Give it to me,” Diana said and though her mouth was turned down, there was a mirth sparkling in her eyes. Elladan smirked. “Elladan.” Diana said and the elf paused to look innocent. He didn't stay still for long and Elrohir recovered, leaping to the knife, grabbing it and running. 

“Sorry Diana, I don’t possess anything to give to you.” The older elf said. Growling lowly, but her lips starting to creep up into a smile, Diana dashed past Elladan to chase Elrohir. 

He made it to the training grounds before Diana caught up and roundhouse kicked his legs out from under him. Falling, the knife skidded in the grass seven feet away. Elrohir flipped up, swinging at Diana to stop her from getting to the blade. Diana ducked cleanly under the arm, twisting as she ducked and punched the inside of Elrohir’s knee, making him buckle. Standing smoothly, Diana turned to grab her weapon but was suddenly tackled from the side in a blur of blonde hair and green cloth. Rolling on the grass, the weight disappeared and the woman skidded to a stop, looking up to see an unfamiliar elf. Behind him, a man was running, short brown hair hanging around his face. Elrohir stood in shock but his wariness was immediately gone, grinning again. 

“Legolas!” The elf cried. Diana raised an eyebrow at the newest elf, his hair and skin fair. Piercing blue eyes held eye contact and she raised herself to standing, the elf watching her every move. Elrohir approached the two. “Diana, this is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood.” 

“Why was this woman attacking you?” Legolas asked, and Diana moved to grab her knife before Elladan scooped it up, tossing it to her. Grabbing it and tucking it into the waistband of her pants, Diana narrowed her eyes at the elf. He was struck by her vivid green eyes, richer than any green he’d seen before in his forest. 

“We were simply roughhousing, no real danger here my friend.” Elladan said, putting his hand to his chest and then pushing out. Legolas returned the gesture to the older elf and Diana’s attention was directed towards the man who had reached the gathering of four. “Estel!” For this stranger, Elladan fully embraced him, Elrohir not far behind. 

“Brothers, peace.” The man named Estel said after he was released, looking at Diana. “You are not an elf.” He commented, grey eyes shockingly clear. Diana recognized the name and realized he was Aragorn. 

“Aragorn,” Diana pretended she didn’t enjoy the mild surprise that flashed through the man’s eyes. ”You are correct, I’m not.” Aragorn dipped his head, curiosity in his eyes but he refrained from asking any questions. Legolas frowned. 

“Well, I imagine you both have much to discuss with Lord Elrond,” Elrohir jerked his head to Diana slightly and she sent the elf a look before walking off. 

“I’ll get you back for that elf boy.” She said, a teasing tone lighting her voice while she pointed her dagger at the male. Both Aragorn and Legolas following her as she left. 

“Is she wearing a ripped tunic?” Legolas asked offhandedly and Elladan turned his head to look. 

“Yes,” he confirmed, “she is.” 

——

“Lord Elrond,” Legolas bowed his head as the elf came out to greet his sons and the new guest. 

“Legolas, I am honored by the visit.” Elrond said to the blond elf, noticing that Elrohir looked more ruffled than usual. He elected to pursue that topic later and smiled at Aragorn. “Estel, I’m glad to see you home. How is the woodland realm?” The last question was addressed to both males as Elrond walked with them, the twins heading ahead to the dining hall. 

“Mirkwood is well, though the darkness is pressing faster than we can keep up and the creature Gollum is irritating beyond measure.” Legolas responded evenly, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he spoke of the ring obsessed creature. 

“King Thranduil sends regards,” the ranger added and his easier expression changed. “Although it seems more has happened here, when did the woman arrive here?” Aragorn’s curiosity slid into his tone and Elrond felt his lips turn up. 

“Lady Diana has been here since late spring.” Elrond said as they entered the large eating area. Legolas opened his mouth to ask a question before Elrond chuckled. “Any questions you have may be taken to her directly, for she will be dining with us tonight.” The elf lord said and accepting the response, Legolas closed his mouth. Dinner.


End file.
